devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 5/DLC
After TGS 2018, Devil May Cry 5 was added to the Xbox Marketplace, PlayStation Store and last on the Steam store. Alongside the game, multiple Downloadable Contents were offered depending on which edition was bought. Development On January 8th, 2019, a press conference for Devil May Cry 5 was held at Seoul, South Korea. There, Hideaki Itsuno stated that there was the possibility of adding more playable characters if there was enough fan demand.데빌메이크라이5, ‘데메크2’ 이후를 배경으로 둔 이유는? : 게임샷 On February 7th, Michiteru Okabe stated in a DengekiOnline interview that more DLC was planned beyond just the Bloody Palace, but did not specify its nature, which could have been alluding to the DLCs that unlock in-game content.[http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/001/876/1876485/ ''Dengeki - "The action point for the new "DMC5" character V is coming up. What is the developer aiming to establish to the world!?"]; '''Interviewer': "Besides the Bloody Palace update in April, are you thinking about any other DLC?" / Okabe: "There are future announcements, but there will be more on that later on so please wait for future information. Right now all of our efforts are focused on the main game, so I want you to enjoy that first. We are preparing DLC after the main game to the utmost, that users can choose according to their preference." On April 23rd, Matthew Walker confirmed on Twitter that there are no plans for future content.Matt Walker (@retroOtoko). "Unfortunately we don't plan on adding any more content to DMC5. In terms of RE, I sure hope there are more titles in the works cause RE2 was a huge success. ^^" Apr 23 2019, 1:19 AM. Tweet. Deluxe Edition These are tied to the Deluxe Edition of the game. Those who bought the regular version of the game can buy the Deluxe Upgrade for $14.99, allowing you to gain all content exclusive to the Deluxe Edition. Pre-Order The following was tied to pre-ordering any edition of the game, regardless of the platform, though the first is now available as paid DLC. The following was only given by pre-ordering the Xbox One version of the game, regardless of the edition. Monkey Business The following was originally only available as a download code from Amazon.co.jp, where it was stated that the validity period of the product code is until March 8, 2021, with no scheduled delivery at a later date.Amazon.co.jp Original Devil Breaker "Monkey Business" Download Code (Japanese) Some codes were also given out for free for random users on Xbox One. On May 7, 2019 the Monkey Business became available as a free DLC for all regions and platforms.Devil May Cry on Twitter: "Make sure to grab the Free DLC "Monkey Business!" (Available to all #DMC5 players)" PS4 theme The PS4-only theme is only available if one pre-ordered the game digitally on a PS4. It cannot be bought on the PlayStation Store separately. It features a remix of the Devil Trigger soundtrack as its background theme. DMC5 PS4 Pre-Order Theme.jpg Devil May Cry 5 Theme Playstation 4 A second PS4 theme is available by purchasing the Devil May Cry 5 PlayStation card in Japan only.DMC5オリジナルデザインの PS Storeカード 3/8（金）より数量限定にて発売！ This version has Trish and Dante in the background at the top and the Deluxe Edition keyart at the background of the bottom. DMC5 PS4 theme Dante・Trish Ver PV1.jpg DMC5 PS4 theme Dante・Trish Ver PV2.jpg Devil May Cry 5 Wallpaper The Devil May Cry 5 Wallpaper was given to players upon pre-ordering any edition of the game on Steam. In Japan, a different wallpaper set is given to players who purchased the game on Joshin. Two wallpapers are given, one for PCs and another for smartphones.【封入特典付】【PS4】デビル メイ クライ 5【発売日以降お届け分】 | Joshin webショップ 通販| カプコン | PLJM-80273 PS4 デビルメイクライ5 Devil May Cry 5 Wallpaper (Steam).jpg|Steam wallpaper Devil May Cry 5 Wallpaper (Joshin, PC).jpg|Joshin wallpaper (PC) Devil May Cry 5 Wallpaper (Joshin, mobile).jpg|Joshin wallpaper (Mobile) Post-launch content Bloody Palace The Bloody Palace was first announced on December 6th, following the trailer that premiered shortly after the 2018 Game Awards.Devil May Cry 5 – Main Trailer - YouTube It was later confirmed in a tweet by the official Devil May Cry Twitter account that the game mode would be available on April 1st as part of a free update.The Bloody Palace Opens its Doors on April 1st - Twitter In-game unlocks & Microtransactions After the game released, certain in-game content became buyable with real money and microtransactions were added to each of the platforms it's available on. This also marks the only way to obtain the Alt Hero & Heroine costumes after the game's release, with the exception of V and Vergil's Alt costumes which can be unlocked by playing the game naturally. ;In-game unlocks ;Microtransactions Miscellaneous Patches The following are the patches on the console versions of Devil May Cry 5.PS4's "Update History" menu External links *Devil May Cry 5 Deluxe Edition - Microsoft Store *Devil May Cry 5 on PS4 | Official PlayStation™Store US *Pre-Purchase Devil May Cry 5 - Steam *CAPCOM: Devil May Cry 5 Official Site - Products Notes and references 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5